


The Cherry Stem Drabble

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren tries his best at seducing Levi, but it doesn't go according to his plans.  Levi finds it endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cherry Stem Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write the thing to go with [this](http://levichou.tumblr.com/post/89878565884/eren-would-be-the-guy-to-try-and-tie-a-cherry-stem). That is all. I also wrote this in like ten minutes so it's not really very thought out.

I sat perched on one of the stools at the crowded bar, stirring the ice around in my glass with the straw. I didn’t want to be here, but I couldn’t leave. I was bored out of my wits, but I had been dragged here against my will and I was told multiple times that I was not allowed to leave before midnight.

I checked my watch to see that it was ten thirty.

Sighing, I quickly took a swig of my whiskey before placing the newly empty glass back down in front of me. I was about to wave down the bartender when I felt someone brush up next to me. And I would have turned around to give them an earful, but when I saw the face before me, I lost the words in my throat.

“Can I buy you a drink?” the handsome stranger asked, and perhaps it was the alcohol, but I felt my cheeks turning red. I nodded.

I watched as he waved the bartender down and couldn’t hear him order over the loud, headache inducing music. He handed over the money and a tip before sliding into the stool beside me, turning his gaze towards me.

I glanced at him and cocked my eyebrow, as if to challenge him to speak first. Neither of us spoke until the barman slid two incredibly fruity drinks in our direction. I wanted to laugh, but a free drink was a free drink no matter what was in it.

“Thank you.” I finally said, picking up the glass by the stem and sniffing it. Definitely fruity and definitely boozy, which is just what the doctor (myself) prescribed.

“Come here often?” the other finally spoke up, setting his own drink back down on the counter.

I rolled my eyes at the cliched question, but found myself slowly shaking my head. “Not at all. Do you?”

He shrugged and looked out to the crowd for a moment before looking back to me. “Every so often. I’ve never seen you here before. What’s your name? I’m Eren.”

“My friends dragged me out by force.” I stated, taking another sip of the fruity concoction. “But it’s nice to meet you, Eren. I’m Levi.”

He smiled and glanced to his drink, tugging the cherry out and hanging it over top, letting the liquid drip off. I continued watching as he moved his hand up, popping the cherry stem and all into his mouth.

“Don’t choke on that.” I muttered, picking up my drink to take another sip. I couldn’t take my eyes off the boy in the stood beside me, determination set on his face as I watched his mouth move. He stayed quiet as he worked, which was okay with me; I was content with watching him. He really was easy on the eyes, or perhaps it was the alcohol starting to kick in.

But within minutes, out of the corner of my eye as I had turned to finish my drink, Eren’s hands started flailing and he started choking. After a few coughs, Eren was hunched over with the cherry in his hand, with a broken stem. I heard a quiet groan escape him and I couldn’t help but chuckle quietly, sliding off the stool. I patted him on the back as he rested his forehead on the counter and a smirk crossed my lips as I leaned forward.

“Meet me outside in five minutes.” I whispered into his ear, stepping back just in time to narrowly miss getting hit in the nose by his head.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

And with that, I grabbed the cherry from my own drink and popped it into my mouth. With a few quick flicks of the tongue, I popped the cherry out and into my hand with the stem tied. And I would totally blame it on the alcohol, but I sat the cherry down on the counter in front of him and turned on my heel, not before winking in his direction and walked towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
